Ninjago: Viral
by VickyT36
Summary: A year after defeating Lord Garmadon, the Ninja face a new threat. A man is creating a super virus to spread across Ninjago to gain control and cause mass panic. The Ninja try to stop him, but end up getting infected with the disease. Now stuck in the hospital the Ninja must find a way to stop this new villain, while also dealing with being sick. Cole is the main character in this.
1. Teaser

**Hey, readers, VickyT36 here with a new ninjago fanfic. But before I get to the actual story, here's a teaser for it, enjoy!  
**

 **It's been a whole year since the defeat on Lord Garmadon, and the Sons of Garmadon, and Ninjago has had wonderful peace.**

 _The streets of Ninjago are peaceful, and the Ninja and their allies are hanging out together.  
_

 **But everyone knows that peace doesn't last too long, now there's a new threat to the land.  
**

 _A man in a white coat was laughing maniacally in front of many people both men and woman.  
_

 **When the Ninja are struck down, others will have to rise.**

 _The Ninja lie in hospital beds looking sick, and their allies face off with the villain._

 **New help is gained.**

 _Cole and a woman nurse look at each other with deep looks._

 **And like always good will rise above evil.**

 _The Ninja stand tall once again healthy with their allies._

 **"The smallest weapon, is the deadliest" - The Plague Doctor**

 **Ninjago: Viral coming soon**


	2. Emergency

**Happy New Year, everyone! It's VickyT36 here with my first story of 2019, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Emergency  
**

It had been a whole year since the Ninja saved Ninjago from Lord Garmadon's reign, and things were going great. The Ninjas were enjoying the peace, so they were able to relax a little, Princess Harumi was taking self defense lessons from Master Wu.

And Master Wu was in great spirits and in health, since he aged back to normal "old" master self. Today was actually the official one year anniversary of the day Lord Garmadon were defeated.

So to celebrate the day, the Royal Family was going to throw a huge festival outside their palace that everyone was invited to. There was going to be paper lanterns, balloons, streamers, all kinds of foods, music and dancing.

And the Ninja, the Elemental Masters, and everyone who helped them would be the guests of honor. Currently the Ninja were helping Harumi and staff of the palace decorate the festival grounds.

"This is going to be an awesome party." Said Kai, as he hung up some streamers.

"Yeah it was nice of your parents have the festival here, Harumi." added Jay, as he and Lloyd set a table down.

"Well mother and father felt having it here would bring us closer to the people." said Harumi, setting a tablecloth down on a table.

"By the way, how're the lessons from Master Wu going?" asked Cole.

"It's great, it's tiring, but I'm learning a lot." Harumi answered.

"Trust us, Rumi. Master Wu taught us everything we know soon you'll be up to our level of fighting." Nya told her.

Harumi smiled at hearing that.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the city, there was an old seemingly abandoned village. But the village was far from abandoned. There were many people there, and they worked for one man, Dr. Rogers. The men wore green scrubs, while the women wore green nurse dresses with nurse hats.

They all worked in the largest building in the village. It looked like a raggedy shack on the outside, but on the inside it was it was clean, pristine, and looked like an ordinary office building.

Inside certain rooms were laboratories where the workers were working with biological substances. As they worked, Dr. Rogers walked in. He wore green scrubs like the other men workers, but he wore a white lab coat over them.

"How's the testing coming?" Asked Dr. Rogers.

"We're really close to a break through, Dr. Rogers. But we're getting low on blood samples." informed Dr. Maul, the man in charge of all the doctors.

"Then go out and grab some more." Dr. Rogers ordered.

About ten of the workers put on surgical masks, and filled their pockets with syringes. "Remember doesn't matter the type, just collect human blood." said Dr. Rogers.

"Yes, Doctor." understood Nurse Payne, the woman in charge of all the nurses, and they left.

* * *

Back in the city, the festival was in full swing. Music was playing, people were dancing, and talking to each other, all the food was laid out, and the Royal family, Ninja and their allies were sitting in the front of the crowd.

"This is a great party." said Pixal.

"Indeed, a great way to celebrate." agreed Zane.

"Especially after such a great victory." added Master Wu, sipping his tea.

"How're you feeling, Master?" asked Kai.

"Ah, better than ever. Getting my age reverse was quite refreshing." Wu answered.

Everyone laughed. "I'm gonna grab another piece of cake, you guys want anything?" asked Cole. The others said they were good. Cole walked over to the dessert table, and began cutting a slice of chocolate cake.

"Um, excuse me, Earth Ninja?" A voice asked. Cole turned around, and saw a little boy holding a pencil and notebook.

"Hey there, little guy." Said Cole. "Uh I was wondering could I get your autograph?" Asked the boy.

"Sure, and who's this going to?" Asked Cole, taking the notebook and pencil. "Who's this going to?"

"Put to my big fan, Harvey." said the boy.

Cole wrote that down, and gave it back to him.

"Thanks." said Harvey, and he went back to his parents.

Cole and then got his cake and went back to the others. Just as everyone was enjoying the fun, two small balls dropped down from the sky. "What on earth?" Wondered Misako. The balls exploded, and the whole festival grounds filled with smoke.

Everyone began screaming, panicking, and running away. "(Groans), the peace couldn't last till the festival was over?" Complained Kai. Then the doctors and nurses came down, and started attacking the people.

"Either way, duty calls." Said Zane. And the Ninja pulled on their hoods and sprang into action.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." said a nurse. Two doctors were pinning down a man, as she drew some blood from his arm.

"Perfect." she said.

"Hey!" The nurse turned around and saw Jay standing before her.

"You really should give someone a warning before you give someone a shot." he said, and he began fighting her.

"Who are you guys?" Nya asked a doctor, while the two fought.

"Just some professional medical workers doing on job. By the way, could you spare some blood?" asked the doctor, bringing out a syringe.

Nya answered by kicking the syringe out of his hand. And it wasn't just the Ninja fighting, Pixal got her Samurai X suit and was batting the doctors and nurses, Skylor and the other Elemental Masters pitched in.

And Misako, Master Wu, Harumi, and Dareth fought them off too, and got the bystanders to safety.

"We got enough samples yet?" one of the nurses called out.

"Yep." answered a doctor. "Then let's get out of here." she said.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small remote. She pressed a button, and a helicopter flew over them and dropped down four rope ladders. "Thanks, for the samples." called a doctor, as he went up the ladder.

Once all the smoke had cleared, the helicopter was gone, and so were the crazy doctors and nurses. "What was that all about?" Wondered Harumi.

"I don't know, but they seemed to be after blood." Said Zane.

A lot of people were rubbing their arms, and some were feeling a little lightheaded. "Well whatever happened they're gone now and the party's over." Said Lloyd.

"Maybe they left something behind." Suggested Misako.

They looked around, until Kai found a clue. "Hey, guys, over here." He called. The others came over, and saw a small white business card with a blue stripe on it on the ground.

"Those creeps had a business card?" asked Nya.

Lloyd picked it up, and read it. "Want to be part of a the greatest Ninjago takeover? Come talk to The Plague Doctor."

"The Plague Doctor?" wondered Cole.

"Well it's official, peace has ended." said Jay.

"That card wouldn't happen to have an address on it would it?" asked Kai.

Lloyd turned it over, and in small print was the address. "It's too small, I can't see it, Zane can you see?" asked Lloyd, giving the card to Zane.

He took and his eyes magnified the card. "It says, Rubble Grove."

"Rubble Grove, where's that?" asked Jay.

"It's an old village outside the city, however it's been abandoned for years." Misako informed.

"Well it looks like we're going there." said Kai.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	3. Infected

**Chapter 2: Infected  
**

 **Yeyei: Thank you, I hope you stick around to read and review the rest of it**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago**

 **"Get more blood samples." "They're attacking the people." "Come talk to the Plague Doctor." "Looks like the peace has officially ended."**

* * *

Back at the Ninja's headquarters, they were getting their vehicles ready.

"Would you like some backup?" offered Pixal.

"Thanks, Pixal, but I think we can handle it." said Kai.

"Well okay then; I have to be home before dark anyway." Harumi told them.

"Be careful, those crazy nurses and doctors had sharp needles." warned Dareth.

"Luckily, needles don't scare me." said Cole.

"We'll see you all later then." Misako told them.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Mom." assured Lloyd.

They boarded their vehicles, and took off for Rubble Grove.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rubble Grove, the doctors and nurses came back with the samples.

"We got more blood samples, Dr. Rogers." said Nurse Payne.

"Good, now get back to work." replied Dr. Rogers.

They went back to their labs, and kept working.

In the labs they observed how pathogens reacted to the blood samples, they added antibodies and enzymes to the pathogens, and did one more final test. Dr. Maul hurried to Dr. Rogers office with a petri dish.

"Dr. Rogers, Dr. Rogers, we've had a breakthrough!" he cried, bursting through the door.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dr. Rogers.

"Yes, we've got it right here." Dr. Maul answered, holding up the Petri dish.

Dr. Rogers took the Petri dish, and looked at it with his microscope.

He smiled.

"Brilliant. With this virus, Ninjago will be mine." Said Dr. Rogers, happily.

He then turned around.

"Are you able to duplicate this?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"And our tech wizards are able to digitize it?"

"They've just created this sample. And they're working on more." Dr. Maul held out a small green computer chip in his hand.

"Perfect. But before we start working again, it's time for a little celebrating." Dr. Rogers said.

He got on his intercom.

"Attention everyone, please report to the cafeteria, for getting this virus made, drinks on me." He announced.

He heard everyone cheer over the intercom.

* * *

Meanwhile the Ninja had just arrived at Rubble Grove. Looking around, he saw the it was quiet, and most of the village looked abandoned.

"Gee this place is creepy." Said Jay.

"Seems like the perfect place for a secret plot." Cole mentioned.

Cautiously, they searched around, and came across the largest building in the village.

"You guys hear that?" asked Lloyd.

They listened closely, and heard voices coming from inside, and they saw security cameras on the walls.

"Looks like we found the right place." said Nya.

"Time to do this ninja-style." said Lloyd.

They pulled on their hoods, and dodged the cameras. And they slipped in through an open window. They looked around, and saw they were in one of the laboratories.

"This has got to be the cleanest bad guy headquarters I've ever seen." Observed Jay.

"Whoever these guys work for, they're working on something scientific that falls under the biological category." Nya added.

"Careful, team we don't know what we're up against." warned Lloyd.

They snuck out of the lab, and scurried quietly down the hallway. They peeked in door windows, and saw more labs.

"What kind of office building is this?" Whispered Kai.

"A very suspicious one. What are they doing in all these labs?" Wondered Zane.

"That's what we have to figure out." Lloyd told them.

They came to an elevator, and all piled in.

"Shall we go up or down?" asked Jay.

"Let's head up a floor." suggested Cole.

So after pressing the button that went to the floor above them, they rode up, and explored the new floor.

"Where is everyone?" wondered Zane.

"Wait, listen." said Nya.

They heard voices coming from a room down the hall. Going to the source of the noise, they found themselves outside the cafeteria. Inside the doctors and nurses they saw at the festival were drinking sodas, and celebrating.

"Attention, everyone could I have your attention?" asked Dr. Rogers, taping his glass with a spoon.

"That must be the head honcho." whispered Jay.

"Let's get him." said Kai, starting to go in, but Lloyd stopped him.

"Not yet, let's listen." he scolded.

"First let me say, I couldn't have done this without all of your help, and once we get this out Ninjago will be mine, and with all of you as my army, we'll be unstoppable." he said.

"Another plot to take over Ninjago?" Cole complained quietly.

A doctor raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked Dr. Rogers.

"Uh, not to doubt you or anything sir, but there have been many other attempts to take over Ninjago in the past, and they all failed. How's this time going to be any different?" he asked.

Dr. Rogers just chuckled, and explained.

"Simple, those past has been conquerors, the Serpentine, the Overlord, Master Chen, Morro and his ghosts, the Hands of Time, and Lord Garmadon they all overthought their way of conquering. They all used giant machines, large armies, or had some huge creature by their side. But this time we're using occam's razor. Since all those attempts failed even though they had something huge or in large numbers were going to use the smallest weapon possible."

"The smallest weapon?" Whispered Nya.

"The smallest weapon can be the deadliest. And soon Ninjago will be under the rule of the Plague Doctor." Dr. Rogers announced.

The doctors and nurses cheered.

"Now can we get them?" Asked Cole.

"Now we can." Answered Lloyd.

The Ninja burst through the door, surprising them.

"Freeze doctors!" shouted Cole.

"The Ninja. Get them!" Ordered Dr. Rogers.

The doctors and nurses attacked the Ninja, but they fought back.

"You know you really should make an appointment before coming to the doctor's." Nurse Payne told Nya, as they fought.

"What, you guys don't make house calls anymore?" Nya asked back.

As Dr. Rogers battled, he got an idea.

He whispered something to Dr. Maul, and he passed it on to the others. The fight continued and as they fought, the Ninja felt something prick them in the arm, and Zane got pinned down and something was put into his chest compartment.

"It's done, Doctor." Said Nurse Payne.

"Good." Said Dr. Rogers.

He threw a smoke bomb, and once the smoke cleared, the Ninja saw that the doctors and nurses were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Wondered Kai.

"My sensors indicate they're still somewhere in the building." Said Zane.

"(Sighs), then we better get searching." remarked Jay.

"No. We need to get back to the city, and piece this all together." Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd's right. We need to figure out what those quacks are up to." Agreed Nya.

Everyone agreed, and they got back in their tank, and left Rubble Grove. From the building, the doctors and nurses watched them leave.

"Your idea was brilliant, sir." Complimented a nurse.

"Thank you, nurse. What better guinea pigs than Ninjago's protectors?" said Dr. Rogers.

* * *

Back in the city, the Ninja told the others what had happened.

"So this Plague Doctor has an army of doctors and nurses who're going to use the smallest weapon to try and take over Ninjago?" Asked Misako.

"That's what he said." Said Lloyd.

"That's really strange. Did they say what the weapon was?" Said Master Wu.

"No, just that this little weapon was going to work instead of all the others attempts to rule Ninjago." Explained Kai.

"Well whatever this plan is we can figure it out in the morning. You guys want some dinner?" Misako asked.

"No thank you, Misako." Said Zane.

"Yeah, we're just gonna go to bed. That battle took a lot out of us." Added Jay.

And they all went to bed, while Master Wu and Misako went to go eat.

* * *

The next morning the Ninja woke up not feeling like themselves.

"(Groans) morning everyone." Said Kai tiredly.

The others gave a tired morning or hey.

"I must've fought harder than I thought. My head's killing me." Said Jay.

"I don't know why but my body hurts." Complained Zane.

"(Coughs) I can't breathe through the nose." Nya informed.

Cole got a funny look on his face. "What's wrong Cole?" Asked Jay.

Cole didn't answer, he just ran to the bathroom, and puked.

"Hey, is it getting hot in here, or am I running a fever?" Asked Lloyd, fanning himself.

"I don't know." Said Kai.

Then he noticed something was on his arm. He pulled up his sleeve and saw that a red rash was on his arm.

"I don't care if we have training to do, I'm going back to bed." said Nya.

"I'm with you, sis." agreed Kai.

In another part of the headquarters, Master Wu and Misako were concerned when they didn't see the Ninja in the kitchen or in the training room.

"Strange, usually they're up by now." said Misako.

"Indeed, come must wake them." said Master Wu.

They went to the Ninja's room, and he rang the gong.

"All right, you all up and at em." said Wu.

"Master Wu, could you not do that, my head feels like it got hit by a cinder block." said Jay.

"(Sneezes), yeah and I feel like a my body's been crushed by a building." Zane told them.

Master Wu and Misako looked concerned.

"Oh my." They both said.

Worried for her son and his friends, Misako called an ambulance. Paramedics cane as quickly as they could, and checked them over.

"I haven't seen anything like this." One paramedic said.

"It's like the flu only worse." Said another.

"We better get them to the hospital immediately. And let them know to get the quarantine room ready." Spoke another.

And with that the Ninja were placed in the ambulance and driven to the hospital.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	4. Quarantine

**Chapter 3: Quarantine**

 **Yeyei: Thx, feel free 2 leave a nice comment in your next review**

 **Guest: Thank you, and this chapter will have more specific tests**

 **Agent BM: You got that right, agent**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago**

 **"The smallest weapon can be the deadliest." "Where'd they go?" "What better guinea pigs than Ninjago's protectors?" "We better get them to the hospital immediately."**

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, the Ninja were hurried to the quarantine area in the wheelchairs.

"(Coughs) Listen, this isn't necessary, we can walk." said Nya.

"Sorry, ma'am, just procedure." said one of the paramedics.

After going into elevators, and going up a few floors, they were put into a special hospital room with six hospital beds separated by curtains, bio hazard trash cans, a TV, restroom, and special machines and IV stands.

"Now you all just wait in here, and someone will be with you momentarily." said another paramedic.

"I can't believe this is happening (sneezes)." said Kai.

"Well at least we can get some proper rest." said Jay, flopping down on one of the beds.

And a few minutes later, an older woman with greying brown hair in a bun, wearing a white nurse's dress, covered with a yellow gown, nurse's hat, surgical mask, and latex gloves came into the room.

"Hello, Ninja, I'm Nurse Ursula Rachet. I'll be looking after you along with my student." she said.

"Uh, what student?" asked Zane, looking around.

"(Sighs), Lancaster, hurry up." Nurse Rachet, called.

"I'm coming." called a woman voice.

A young woman about the Ninja age, came into the room. She had black hair in a ponytail, wore white scrubs covered by a yellow gown, surgical mask, and latex gloves.

She was pushing a cart with some plastic bags and clothes.

"This is nursing student, Opal Lancaster." Said Nurse Rachet.

"Hello Ninja." Opal greeted, as she looked at them.

The Ninja just mumbled hello, or hey, they weren't really in the mood for pleasantries. However when she saw Cole, he got her attention.

He was so handsome with his black hair, and muscular arms.

"Lancaster." said Nurse Rachet.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and continued talking.

"If you could just take off your clothes, put them in these bags, and put on these. We can get started." she gave them each a plastic bag and a gown.

"Uh, couldn't we just keep our regular clothes on?" Asked Kai.

"Not in this hospital. Now change." Nurse Rachet replied.

Reluctantly, the Ninja each went to a bed, and pulled the curtains around them.

When they pulled them back, they were all wearing white hospital gowns with blue spots.

"(Groans), it's bad enough, I have to take my pants off, but this doesn't close in the back." complained Jay.

"Just keep it covered, back there." remarked Cole.

"All dressed, good. Lancaster, you know what to do, but do it times six." said Nurse Rachet.

"Yes, ma'am." said Opal.

She got a clipboard and she walked up to the Ninja.

"Would all lie down on the beds?" she asked.

And they did.

"So when did you start feeling sick?" she asked them.

"(Coughs), this morning." answered Kai.

"And where were you yesterday?"

"At the festival. (sneezes), then we fought of evil doctors and nurses. No offense." added Nya.

"None, taken." said Opal, writing the stuff down.

Then she started to examine them. First she took their temperatures, checked their heart and lungs, looked in the noses, eyes, and ears, and looked them over.

And for Zane she used a special scanner to scan his insides.

"Well, Lancaster?" Asked Nurse Rachet.

"They all present with fevers, rashes, sneezing and coughing. Any other symptoms?" Opal reported.

"Nausea." said Jay, as he started to turn green, and hurried to the restroom.

"And a headache." Added Nya.

"Got that. We'll order some tests, and you all can relax and enjoy the TV." Said Opal, taking the plastic bags with their clothes in it.

"Hey, how long are we going to be here?" Asked Lloyd.

"As long as it takes for us to figure out what's got you feeling the way you do." Nurse Rachet replied.

"What! You've gotta be kidding?" Snapped Zane.

That surprised the other Ninja, Zane rarely lost his temper.

"Hmm, Lancaster, add irritability to the symptoms." Said Nurse Rachet.

"Well this is just great." Complained Kai, pulling the blanket over his face.

* * *

Way back in Rubble Grove, Dr. Rogers, Dr. Maul, and Nurse Payne we're watching what was happening to the Ninja.

"It was a great idea having me install that camera in the nindroid, sir." Said Dr. Maul.

"Thank you, Dr. Maul. Now we can watch how my virus breaks them down, and we get our own medical soap opera." said Dr. Rogers.

"By the way Doctor, what did you decide to call your virus?" Asked Nurse Payne.

"I'm calling it Roger's Plague Disease. Or RPD for short." Dr. Rogers explained.

"Good choice, Dr. Rogers." Complimented Dr. Maul.

"Now back to work, we gotta make more of this virus." Dr. Rogers ordered.

"Yes, sir." replied to the two and they left.

"Those pathetic nurses and doctors in Ninjago have no idea what they're dealing with."

* * *

At the hospital Misako and Wu were talking with Nurse Rachet and Opal.

"We'll be running some tests soon. But so far it looks like bad case of the flu." Nurse Rachet told them.

"But granted this isn't like any type of flu we've ever seen." Opal replied.

"Lancaster, why don't you go see if Dr. Pierce with the Ninja if not you can wait for us." said Nurse Rachet, a little sternly.

"Yes, Nurse Rachet." said Opal, quietly, and she left.

"Sorry if my student frightened you, she's still learning."

"But they will be all right though?" asked Misako.

"We're going to do everything we can, Mrs. Garmadon." replied Nurse Rachet.

"Thank you, nurse. But we'd like to stick around for a while if that's okay." said Wu.

"It's quite all right." said Nurse Rachet, and she left.

"Don't worry, Misako, they'll figure this out." Wu comforted.

Back in the quarantine room, the Ninja were just lying around feeling awful.

"How in the world did we catch this thing?" wondered Cole.

"Maybe we should've eaten healthier in the past." suggested Kai.

The door opened, and they saw Opal come in with a man wearing khaki pants, blue shirt, white lab coat, with the same surgical mask, yellow gown, and latex gloves as the nurses.

"Hello, Ninja, I'm Dr. Pierce, and we're just going to need to run a few tests." he told them.

"What kinds of tests?" asked Lloyd.

"Just routine ones." answered Dr. Pierce, as Nurse Rachet came back in.

"First we'll need to take some blood from each of you, and Zane we're going to take some oil." said Nurse Rachet, as she and Opal got some syringes ready.

"Uh, blood?" asked Cole nervously.

"I thought you said, you weren't scared of needles." Jay pointed out to Cole.

"Well I meant when they're being used as weapons." Cole told him.

"Oh not to worry, Cole. It doesn't hurt at all. Trust me." Assured Opal.

"Okay, then." he replied, as she put on a tourniquet.

After collecting blood and oil, it was time for the next test.

They took swabs from inside their mouths, and then Opal gave Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Kai, and Nya a cup.

"Uh What are these for?" Wondered Lloyd.

"Urine sample." Replied Nurse Rachet.

"Excuse me?" Asked Nya in disbelief.

"If you don't need to go I have bottled water." Said Opal.

"You can't be serious." Said Kai.

But the medical staff looked very serious.

"Fine." he said, taking a bottle of water.

Once they did their business Dr. Pierce and Nurse Rachet took the labs.

"Opal practice your bedside manner." She told her student and left.

"Yes, Nurse Rachet." Opal answered.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Could you possibly fluff my pillow?" Asked Cole.

"Of course." Said Opal.

She went over to his bed, and and his sit up. She took the pillow and fluffed it. As she did, she glanced over at Cole, and smiled a little. Then she put the pillow back.

"Thanks, Nurse Lancaster." he said.

"Actually it's just Opal, I'm not a full nurse yet." she explained.

"Great we've got who knows what, and we're under the care of a rookie." Complained Nya.

"I'll come back and check on you all later." Said Opal. And she left the quarantine area.

* * *

From the hidden camera, Dr. Rogers watched as the Ninja just lied down.

"(Chuckles) yes, rest Ninja. With you sick in bed, nothing can stop me now."

 **That's chapter 3, plz review also Nurse Rachet's name is pronounced Racheè**


	5. Diagnosis: Unknown

**Chapter 4: Diagnosis: Unknown**

 **Agent BM: They will be, just wait and see**

 **Guest: Thx, but Christmas is over**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago: "This is my student, Opal Lancaster." "We're going to need to run some tests." "With the Ninja sick in bed nothing can stop me."**

* * *

The following morning, the Ninja were still in quarantine at the hospital. They all woke up feeling worse. Their noses were stuffed, their bodies ached, they were nauseous, and hot. Opal came in with her clipboard, and a cart.

"Good morning, Ninja. How're you feeling?" She asked.

"We're stuck in this glass fish tank, in stupid gowns that don't close in the back, we're sick as dogs, and there's some madman still out there. So how do you think we're feeling?" Asked Jay in an irritable voice.

"Still irritable." Said Opal, writing that down.

Then she checked their vitals, and wrote everything down.

"I brought you some things to make you a little more comfortable. Some more tissues, extra blankets, and some socks." She said, giving them each some of the things.

"Thanks, look when can we get out of here?" Asked Nya.

"I'm sorry, but it's still going to be a little while longer. And it's procedure." Opal answered.

"Look Opal, we don't have time for this. There's still a threat to Ninjago, and we gotta get him." Said Kai.

"I'm sorry, but we have to figure out what you have and then treat you before we discharge you." Reasoned Opal.

"(Coughs), look we just have a bad case of the flu or something. We want to leave." Said Lloyd in a frustrated voice.

Opal could see the Ninja were getting angry, but she remembered what Nurse Rachet taught her.

"Please, Ninja. I understand being in the hospital is uncomfortable, but it's really for the best." She said, trying to calm them down.

"Either you let us out of here, or I'm gonna..." threatened Cole, as he got out of bed, and fired up his Earth punch.

Opal pressed a button on her pager, that signaled that a patient was turning violent.

"Please, calm down." She pleaded, putting his hand on his shoulders.

Cole looked her in the eyes, there was sincere, and slightly frightened look there. What was he doing? He was a Ninja he stood for honor, and there was nothing honorable about what he was doing.

He calmed down and his powers deactivated.

"Lancaster, is everything okay in there?" Asked Nurse Rachet, and she came with a couple of security guards.

"Everything's under control, Nurse Rachet." Opal answered.

"Well it seems like everything's fine here, boys." Nurse Rachet said to the guards, and they left.

* * *

Back in Rubble Grove, Dr. Rogers was roaming the halls of the building, checking on the progress of his workers.

"Dr. Maul, how's the production of my virus going?" He asked, poking his head in a room.

"It's coming along, sir." Dr. Maul answered.

"Excellent, keep it up." Said Dr. Rogers.

When he left that room, and went inside the elevator, and rode up to another floor. When he got there, he went into another room.

"Nurse Payne, how's progress on the weapons going?" he asked.

"We're working on it now, sir." she told him.

To spread his virus all over Ninjago, he had his nurses building special ray guns, so he'd be able to shoot the virus over long distances.

"Nurse Payne, we're running low on materials." A doctor informed.

"Well it looks like you're going out again." Said Dr. Rogers.

The doctors and nurses put on their masks, and left for the city.

* * *

Word of the Ninja's illness had reached their friends, and allies. When Master Wu and Misako went back to the hospital, they had Skylor, Dareth, Harumi, and Pixal with them. Dr. Pierce, Nurse Rachet, and Opal were there to meet them,

"Has their been any progress yet?" asked Skylor.

"What is wrong with them?" questioned Pixal.

"Will them be okay?" wondered Harumi.

"It's not contagious is it? Dareth wanted to know.

"Please calm down. We're still running the tests, we don't know yet, we don't know for sure, and we're going to everything to make sure they are." answered Dr. Pierce.

"Can we at least see them?" asked Harumi.

"Lancaster, see if the Ninja are up to seeing visitors." Nurse Rachet told her.

"Yes, ma'am." said Opal.

She went back to the quarantine area, and saw the Ninja were still just lying around in bed.

"Excuse me, Ninja?" she asked, coming in.

"What is it?" Asked Zane.

"You have some visitors here to see you, if you like." she replied.

"Well...okay, bring them on in." said Lloyd.

"Oh, they won't be coming in, they'll just stay outside." Opal explained.

"Okay." replied Jay.

Opal went to tell the others, and a while later, they all came down.

"Are you all okay?" Asked Pixal.

"We'd be better if we knew what was wrong with us." Zane answered.

"How did this happen so quickly?" wondered Skylor.

"I have no idea, we were fine just the day before." Answered Lloyd.

Then Dr. Pierce came by with Nurse Rachet and Opal came.

"Doctor, is there anything you can tell us?" asked Misako.

"Well we've run some tests, but we haven't seen anything like this virus before." Dr. Pierce told them.

"What do you suggest Doctor?" Asked Nurse Rachet.

"For right now, let's try and see if we can ease the symptoms." said Dr. Pierce.

* * *

The visitors stepped away, and Nurse Rachet told Opal to give the Ninja IVs with medicines to soothe the flu-like symptoms.

"There all in." she said, as she put in Lloyd's IV.

"Everyone comfortable?"

"As comfortable as we can be." answered Cole.

"Don't worry, Cole. I'm sure Dr. Pierce and Nurse Rachet can figure this out." Opal comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cole looked up at her, but Opal quickly pulled away.

Suddenly her pager went off, and she checked it.

"I'll be right back, everyone. Nurse Rachet needs me to talk with your friends." said Opal.

"Saved by the ding." she thought.

She then left the quarantine room, with Cole looking after her. He thought back to when he almost used his Earth punch on her, it made him feel a little guilty.

Then Opal came back with a cart.

"Ninja, your friends and family brought some things for you. Master Wu brought you some Healing Tea, some comics and portable video games, oh and Jay, your parents dropped this off for you." said Opal, holding a blue teddy bear.

"(Chuckles), oh that old thing, I don't need it." Jay said embarrassed.

"Okay then." Said Opal, as she headed out.

"Wait, I'll take it." The others giggled, as Opal gave it to him.

"So how're you all feeling?" she asked.

"Actually, a little better." answered Lloyd.

"Do you guys think you could eat something?"

"Sure, but just a little." said Cole.

"No problem, I'll be right back." Opal told him.

And she left the room. As they waited Kai spotted something interesting on the news.

"Guys, look." said Zane, turning up the volume.

"This is Gayle Gossip reporting live from downtown Ninjago. Many stores are being robbed by what appears to be doctors and nurses." she said.

"Doctors and nurses? Aren't those the guys we fought the other day?" wondered Kai.

"They sure are." answered Lloyd.

Suddenly, Nurse Rachet and Opal came in with a cart full of lunch trays.

"All right, we have lunch here." said Nurse Rachet.

Lunch consisted of chicken soup, crackers, and juice.

"Thanks, Nurse Rachet, are our friends still here?" asked Nya.

"Yes." Nurse Rachet answered.

"We need to see them right now." informed Jay.

"Lancaster, go get them."

"Yes, Nurse Rachet." said Opal.

* * *

A few moments later, Opal came with the Ninja's allies.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Skylor.

"Doctors and nurses are robbing stores in the city, we fought them before we got sick." explained Zane.

"Do you think you can take care of them?" wondered Lloyd.

"Don't worry, we have this covered." said Harumi, and they all left to fight the doctors and nurses.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	6. Horses not Zebras

**Chapter 5: Horses not Zebras**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

 **Guest: It's all right**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago: "How's the progress on the weapons going?" "Has there been any progress yet?" "Many stores are being robbed by doctors and nurses." "Don't worry, we have this covered."**

* * *

In the city, the Plague Doctor's minions were stealing all kinds of tools, metal, and other materials they needed. They'd just robbed a tools store, when Harumi, Skylor, Pixal, Dareth, Misako, and Wu confronted them on the street.

"Well look what we have here, makeshift Ninja." said Dr. Maul sarcastically.

"We may not be the real Ninja, bu we're still gonna beat you." Harumi told him, and then they attacked.

"My, my, you don't look that good." Nurse Payne told Dareth.

"When was the last time you went to the doctor?"

"(Pants), hey I'm in perfect health." Dareth told her.

They kept fighting, until their helicopter came, and the doctors and nurses hurried up the ladder.

"Give our regards to the Ninja." said Dr. Maul, as he went up, and the helicopter flew away.

"How do they know what's going on with the Ninja?" wondered Misako.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Opal, Nurse Rachet, and Dr. Pierce were checking the Ninja's vitals.

"The antivirals seem to soothing the symptoms a little bit, but they're temperatures are still high." Nurse Rachet informed.

"Let's get another blood and oil test." ordered Dr. Pierce.

"Right, Doctor. Lancaster, get to that, and when you're finished you can make sure the restroom is stocked with trash bags and toilet paper." said Nurse Rachet.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Opal.

She got right to work, drawing blood and oil. As she placed a tourniquet around Cole's arm, she couldn't help but feel how muscular his arm was.

"Pretty strong, huh?" asked Cole.

Opal quickly snapped out of it, and got back to work.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind me noticing." she said.

"No it's fine." answered Cole.

After she tied it on, she located a vein.

"You know Cole, you have good veins."

"Thanks, I guess."

"It's a good thing. Okay, here we go." she said, getting the needle ready.

Once she collected their blood and oil, she sent them to the lab for analysis, and went to the restroom to make sure it was stocked.

"(Coughs) You know, Cole I think Opal likes you." said Jay.

That surprised Cole.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean every time she's come in here, she's been kinda checking you out." added Kai.

Cole thought about that, she did seem to pay special attention to him, and even though she wore a mask he could tell whenever she was around him she got kind of awkward. Then Opal came out of the bathroom, and wrote down what needed to be stocked.

"Opal, could we get some more tissues?" asked Lloyd.

"Sure thing, Lloyd." said Opal.

Suddenly her pager beeped.

"Oh, your friends are here, I'll escort them up, and be back with your tissues."

* * *

When the others came they told the Ninja about their fight.

"They knew we were sick?" asked Nya.

"Yeah, it was really strange." said Dareth.

"This doesn't make any sense." said Lloyd.

"Horses not zebras." said a voice.

Everyone looked, and saw Opal walking up to them.

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing." she told them.

"What was that you said?" asked Harumi.

"Horses not zebras. It's a medical term we use. Instead of thinking to hard about something, think about the likeliest possibility." Opal explained.

"Very wise words, Opal." complimented Master Wu.

Opal smiled, as she went into the quarantine room. She gave the Ninja their tissues, and began checking them.

"Please go on, pretend I'm not here." she said, as she got started.

Kai blew his nose, then spoke.

"Let's think about this, when we went to Rubble Grove, we found out that these doctors and nurses work for Dr. Rogers aka the Plague Doctor."

"And he wants to take over Ninjago, and he's gonna use a weapon to do it." added Jay.

"And he mentioned that the smallest weapon is the deadliest." mentioned Zane.

"He also said something about occam's razor, whatever that is." replied Nya.

"That's another medical term." said Opal, as she listened to Kai's heart.

"Could you tell us what that means?" asked Pixal.

"It means that the simplest answer is the easiest."

"So The Plague Doctor wants to rule Ninjago, and he's using a small weapon to do it, cause the smallest weapon is the deadliest." said Cole.

"(Sneezes), man this thing is killing me." said Lloyd.

Suddenly something hit Cole. They got sick after they fought with The Plague Doctor's minions, they had a sort of virus, and he said the smallest weapon is the deadliest.

"That's it. The Plague Doctor's the reason we're sick, that's his plan." he blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Master Wu.

"A virus, that's The Plague Doctor's plan. He's gonna infect all the people of Ninjago with a virus." He explained.

"Oh my gosh." said Opal.

"That would be a complete disaster." said Dareth.

Then Nurse Rachet came up to everyone.

"All right people, visiting hours are over for the day." she told them.

"But Nurse..." protested Harumi.

"Hours are over, you can come back tomorrow." Said Nurse Rachet sternly.

"Then we'll go, we'll be back tomorrow my pupils." said Master Wu, and he and the others left.

Then Nurse Rachet came into the room.

"Lancaster, are the Ninja's charts ready?" she asked.

"Just about, Nurse Rachet." Opal told her.

"I expected those charts to be ready now." she snapped.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Get those charts to me asap, and then you can make sure the Ninja's IV bags are filled." Nurse Rachet ordered, then left.

As Opal got to work on the charts, Cole looked over at her. He felt a little bad for Opal, she was doing her best to be a good nurse, but Nurse Rachet seemed to treat her like Cinderella.

The he realized he never apologized for almost using his earth punch on her.

"Feeling sick again, Cole?" asked Nya.

"No, I was just thinking about Opal." he replied.

"What about her?" Wondered Zane.

"Well...we haven't exactly been that nice to her, and she seems to have kinda a tough situation, considering her boss isn't exactly friendly."

The others thought about it, and realized he was right.

* * *

From the hidden camera in Zane, The Plague Doctor watched what was happening.

"Very clever, Earth Ninja. Too bad you and your team won't be around to stop me." he said to himself.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." A nurse opened the door.

"Dr. Rogers, Dr. Maul, Nurse Payne, and the others have returned with the supplies." she said.

"Good, I'll be down in a moment to see how things are going." said Dr. Rogers.

Down in the room where they were creating the ray gun, some of the nurses were at work building it.

"Dr. Rogers was right, this plan is bound to work." said a nurse.

"Exactly, no one's immune to viruses." said Nurse Payne.

As they kept working, Dr. Rogers stepped inside the room. He smiled as he saw the ray guns coming together.

"Good work everyone, at this rate Ninjago will be mine by the end of the week." he said evilly.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	7. Relapses

**Chapter 6: Relapses**

 **Agent BM: They'll get one soon**

 **Guest: Patience, the chapters will come in due time**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago: "When was the last time you saw the doctor?" "Horses not zebras." "This thing is killing me." "A virus, that's the Plague Doctor's plan."**

* * *

Opal manage to get the charts finished and back to Nurse Rachet, and was now refilling the Ninja IVs.

"Whew, all finished. I'll be back later." she told the Ninja, as she started to leave.

"Hey, Opal wait." called Lloyd.

"Yes?"

"We wanted to apologize." Nya told her.

"Apologize for what?" asked Opal confused.

"For not really being that nice to you. I mean you're doing everything you can to make us comfortable, but we haven't been the best patients." Cole explained.

Opal faced them all.

"It's really okay. I mean dealing with patients is part of being a nurse." she assured.

"Also, why is Nurse Rachet so mean to you all the time?" Zane questioned.

"She's not really mean, it's just that she takes her job very seriously and she believes in tough love. And it'll all be worth it, when I can finally get out of these white scrubs and wear pink ones, that's what official nurses wear." Opal explained.

"I'm sure you'll be a great nurse one day." complimented Cole.

"Thanks." said Opal blushing beneath her mask.

Then she got herself together.

"Well you all get a good night's sleep." she told them and left.

* * *

As the Ninja slept, they took a turn for the worse. They began tossing, turning, mumbling, and the machines that monitored their heart and lungs began to spike. Opal who was doing her rounds, came up to the quarantine room, and saw the scene unfolding.

Springing into action, she checked them. She felt Cole's forehead, he was burning up, he was even sweating.

"Cole, can you hear me?" she asked.

Cole slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. But instead of seeing Opal, he saw Master Yang, the ghostly sensei who had turned him into a ghost a couple years ago.

"Back to the temple with you, and you'll be one of my ghostly students once again." Master Yang told him evilly.

"Get away from me, ya rotten ghost!" Cole cried.

"He's delusional." Opal told herself, and quickly pushed a button in the room that pages Nurse Rachet and Dr. Pierce.

As she waited, she checked the other Ninja. Each of them were hallucinating and seeing their enemies. Zane saw the Overland, Lloyd was seeing the pure evil form of his father, Kai was being haunted with visions of Master Chen, and Nya and Jay were both seeing visions of Nadakhan.

Dr. Pierce and Nurse Rachet hurried to the room, and Opal helped them tend to the Ninja.

"It seems the antivirals aren't working anymore, doctor." Nurse Rachet told him, as she held down Zane.

"No, get away, I defeated you." Zane told her.

"Jay, can you hear me?" asked Dr. Pierce.

"Leave Nya alone, you evil genie." said Jay.

"Their temperatures are getting high, it's causing them to hallucinate." informed Opal.

"Lancaster, get some ice bags on the double." Nurse Rachet ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." said Opal, and she ran out of the room.

"Their vitals are skyrocketing, their pressure's high, temperatures are rising, and their breathing is irregular." mentioned Nurse Rachet.

"What is this virus?" wondered Dr. Pierce.

Opal returned with the ice bags.

"What should we do, doctor?" she asked, as she placed a ice bag on Lloyd's head.

"Let's try some stabilizers." Dr. Pierce suggested.

* * *

From the camera, the Plague Doctor watching with delight as the Ninja suffered.

"(Chuckles), it'll be just a matter of time before they succumb to my precious virus." he said to himself.

Then someone knocked at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Dr. Maul came in.

"Dr. Rogers, Nurse Payne informed me that the ray guns are complete." he told him.

"Excellent, now there's just one more task that needs to be completed before we launch this plan." replied Dr. Rogers.

He used his intercom to call all doctors and nurses to the cafeteria for a short meeting. Once everyone was there he made another announcement.

"Well everyone, with the virus completed, and the ray guns finished, there's just one more thing to do before we launch this plan. Prepare an antidote." he informed.

"An antidote sir?" asked a nurse.

"Of course, we can't have anyone getting the idea to infect one of us."

The doctors and nurses all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the Ninja were just given the stabilizers, and were now sleeping.

"Well, we'll see if that helps." said Dr. Pierce.

"It better, I'm not gonna let this hospital go down in history as the hospital that let the Ninja die." Nurse Rachet told him.

"Uh...that's not really gonna happen right?" asked Opal a little worried.

"We're gonna do everything we can, Miss Lancaster. Stay with them in case there's any change." Dr. Pierce told her.

"And Lancaster, remember, keep your emotions under control." reminded Nurse Rachet.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Opal, and she kept an eye on the Ninja.

She watched their heart monitors beeped, and their IV bags dripped fluids into their bodies.

"Please be okay." she whispered to them.

* * *

Downstairs Dr. Pierce and Nurse Rachet were speaking to the Ninja's allies.

"How're they doing?" asked Dareth.

"I'm afraid to say they've taken a turn for the worse." admitted Dr. Pierce.

"What?" asked Misako worried.

"Early this morning their temperatures, blood pressure spiked followed by hallucinations. We gave them some stabilizers, and are now waiting to see if there's any effect." explained Nurse Rachet.

"But there's still a chance they'll be okay right?" wondered Harumi.

"At moment it's wait and see, princess." Dr. Pierce told her.

The allies looked at each other very worried.

* * *

Opal continued to watch over the Ninja who were still unconscious. As she walked by Zane's bed, something hit her.

"If Zane's a robot how can he be sick?"

She decided to get the robotic scanner and scanned his body.

As she looked at the scan, Dr. Pierce and Nurse Rachet came back into the quarantine room.

"Lancaster what are you doing?" asked Nurse Rachet.

"I was just wondering how a robot can catch a virus, so I'm doing another scan." Opal explained.

"Is there anything that you see?" questioned Dr. Pierce.

"Well, I do see something, right there in his chest cavity." Opal answered.

"Hmm, let's open him up, and see what we got."

* * *

From his office, Dr. Rogers watched the scene unfold from the camera. He saw the three open up Zane's chest, and looked around.

"Look there it is." said Opal.

Using a pair of tweezers, Dr. Pierce took the small camera out.

"No." protested Dr. Rogers.

"What is that doctor?" asked Nurse Rachet.

"It appears we've had a spy ladies." Dr. Pierce told them.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	8. Remission

**Chapter 7: Remission**

 **Guest: Don't worry, they will be**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

 **Watcher321: Thank you, I hope you like the rest**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago: "We haven't been the best patients." "It's okay, really." "What is this virus." "Prepare an antidote."**

* * *

"What is that, doctor?" asked Nurse Rachet.

"It appears to be a miniature camera." Dr. Pierce informed them.

From his office Dr. Rogers growled quietly, then he calmed down.

"Well no matter, it's too late to stop me anyway." he told himself.

The three left the quarantine room, to continue to let the Ninja rest.

* * *

Dr. Rogers then went to see how the progress on the antidote was going. He walked into a lab where Nurse Payne was working with the other nurses.

"How's progress, Nurse Payne?"

"We're close to finishing it, sir." she reported.

"Excellent. When it's finished bring it to my office." And he left.

A couple of hours later, Nurse Payne presents the antidote to Dr. Rogers. He then placed it in his lab coat pocket, and used the intercom to call his staff together.

"Everyone, we're ready to put this plan in action." he announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Now let's head out, and get this thing started." said Dr. Rogers.

They all went outside, and behind the building was a large high tech blimp with the ray guns attached to outside.

"All aboard everyone, we have a land to takeover."

Everyone got inside the blimp, and after Dr. Rogers boarded, he took to the skies.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Cole slowly opened his eyes. He looked over, and saw Opal coming to him.

"Cole, you're awake." she said happily.

"(Sighs), yeah, and I have to say I feel better." replied Cole sitting up.

Soon all the Ninja were waking up, and Opal alerted Dr. Pierce and Nurse Rachet. Once they arrived, they checked their vital.

"While you still have fevers, they're not as high as before, so that a good sign." Nurse Rachet told them.

"And your rashes seem to be going away." added Dr. Pierce.

"Great, we're getting better, can we go now?" wondered Jay.

"Not just yet, Jay." said Nurse Rachet.

The Ninja groaned.

"But this is good news, it means we're getting somewhere." Opal piped up.

"Let's get another blood and oil sample." ordered Dr. Pierce.

After harvesting another blood and oil sample from the Ninja, Opal stayed behind with the Ninja while Dr. Pierce and Nurse Rachet went to run tests.

"What happened while we were out?" Nya asked Opal.

"Well, we took this out of Zane's chest cavity." Opal told them, holding up the small camera.

"Someone put that in me?" asked Zane.

"What is it?" wondered Kai.

"It's a mini camera." Opal answered.

"There's only one person who could've put it there." said Cole.

"Who?" questioned Jay.

They all stared at him.

"What all this medicine and blood testing is making my head foggy." he defended.

"The Plague Doctor." Lloyd told him.

"(Groans), that quack plans to spread some killer virus all over Ninjago, and we haven't even been able to at least see how far he's gotten because we've been stuck here." complained Cole, as he slammed his fists on the bed.

It caused the TV remote to fall to the floor, and it fell on the "on" button. The TV came on, and Gayle Gossip was reporting the news.

"We've got some panic happening in Jamanakai Village, where it appears a large blimp id headings towards the village." she announced.

The camera aimed at blimp, which was heading right for them. On a large video screen on the Plague Doctor appeared.

"Attention, citizens do not be alarmed, but we have just come to inform you all there's something going around." He informed the public.

The doctors and nurses pressed some buttons, and got the ray guns ready. And just when they were over the city, they fired them. Out from the ray guns came a type of mist, and though it wasn't lasers of anything the people still ran in fear.

"He's already started infecting Ninjago." warned Kai.

"This is not good at all." remarked Lloyd.

"Ninja, your friends are here, would you like me too...?" Nurse Rachet came up asking.

"Yes, send them up right away." told her Jay quickly.

Within a few moments, Harumi, Dareth, Misako, Wu, Skylor, and Pixal were up there.

"Everyone, did you see some guy in blimp spraying ray guns on Jamanakai Village?" asked Skylor.

"We saw, and what he's doing is spraying that virus." Cole told them.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Dareth.

"Well with the Ninja still under quarantine it's up to us to stop this Plague Doctor." Master Wu informed them.

"I advise you to wear masks and gloves, you guys don't want to get sick too." Opal warned them.

"Thanks, Opal. Come on, we can use my Samurai X suit to get there." said Pixal.

"Good luck, everyone." called Zane.

* * *

After getting some weapons, masks, and gloves everyone climbed onto Pixal's suit, and they flew off to the village. In the village, the Plague Doctor kept having his minions spray the virus at the people.

Many began showing symptoms. Luckily ambulances arrived to take them to the hospital.

"Looks like we got the whole place, Doctor." informed Nurse Payne.

"Good, let us move to the next location." he commanded

As the blimp flew to the next village, they ran into the Ninja's allies. Pixal fired a laser and them, knocking the blimp back.

"Oh no, nothing's about to stop me now. Bring them down!" Dr. Rogers ordered.

The doctors and nurses fired their ray guns at them. But the dodged them, and Pixal flew up beside the blimp. Misako kicked open the door, and everyone except Pixal boarded the ship dawning their masks and gloves.

The doctors and nurses attacked them, while Pixal battled from outside.

"You are not going to stop my plan." Dr. Rogers told Master Wu, as they fought.

"Never start a plan you can't finish." said Master Wu.

Outside Pixal kept ramming, firing missiles, and shooting at the blimp.

"Take care of that robot." Dr. Rogers ordered.

"Yes sir." said Dr. Maul.

He changed the settings on the ray gun, and went from firing the virus to firing scrap metal at her. Pixal dodged the metal as much as she could, but ended up getting hit right in the foot where the rockets were, causing her to spiral out of control.

Knowing her life was in danger, she quickly ejected herself from the suit, and grabbed onto the blimp. She managed to get inside and began fighting with the others.

"(Groans) I have no time for this. People sedate the patients."

The doctors and nurses pulled out some syringes and a taser. The doctors held them all down while the nurses delivered the treatments. Within second they passed out, and The Plague Doctor had them tied up.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	9. Code Yellow

**Chapter 8: Code Yellow**

 **Guest: Good for the Ninja, but bad for the others.**

 **Agent BM: Yes they do.**

 **King of Music 2019: Thank you I hope you like the rest.**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago: "I feel better." "We have just come to inform you something's going around." "It's up to us to stop this Plague Doctor." "Sedate them!"**

* * *

At the hospital, the Ninja continued to watch the news.

"This is a horrifying scene as people are suddenly falling ill and being rushed to hospitals." Gayle announced.

"I don't like this." Lloyd observed.

"We need to help." Nya told the others.

Nurse Rachet and Opal came up to the room.

"Need anything, Ninja?" Nurse Rachet asked.

"We need to get out of here." Jay declared to her.

"We've been through this. That's not possible."

"But Ninjago's in danger, we need to get out of here and stop the Plague Doctor." protested Kai.

"Uh, Nurse Rachet, maybe we should..." Opal started to say.

"Don't even think about it, Lancaster. They're not leaving and that is final." Nurse Rachet declared.

And they both walked away, leaving the Ninja feeling hopeless.

* * *

Back with the Plague Doctor, he and his minions had just infected the village of Ignacia.

"Another village has come down with RPD, sir." said a doctor.

"Excellent." replied Dr. Rogers, as he looked down at the scene.

People were coughing, sneezing, getting sick, and just curling up in fetal positions, while loved ones could only offer such small comfort. Ambulances rushed to the scenes, piling as many people inside as they could.

Dr. Rogers smiled evilly. "Such chaos, such fear, perfect."

* * *

The emergency room at Ninjago General Hospital, people were coming in by the dozens with the same symptoms the Ninja showed days earlier. Opal watched as the young, middle aged, and old came in.

Doctors and nurses did everything they could to take in as many people as they could and do what they could to make them comfortable. She couldn't stand to see this, the Plague Doctor had to be stopped, and since it looked like the allies couldn't do it themselves the Ninja were the only other ones who could help.

She quickly grabbed a cart, and snatched some extra pillows and clothes, and hurried up to the quarantine area.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Cole.

"I'm sure we can find a way to help, after all Ninja never quit." reminded Zane.

"Ninja." whispered Opal, coming in.

"Opal, what's all that for?" wondered Lloyd.

"I'm getting you guys out of here." she explained.

"You are?" asked Nya surprised.

"Yes, it's madness out there, and Ninjago needs you."

"But Nurse Rachet told you we're not supposed to leave." said Jay.

"I know."

"But you could get in trouble." Kai told her.

"I know, and possibly lose my job. But this is important." said Opal.

Seeing that Opal really wanted to help them and didn't care about what happened to her, they got up, and listened to her.

"Now I manage to snag you guys these scrubs to wear, but you'll have to wear caps, masks, and gloves so no one recognizes you."

And she gave them each a scrub, cap, mask, and pair of gloves in their signature color.

They all changed out of their hospital gowns, and into the outfits.

"And I know this is the oldest trick in the book, but we'll use these pillows to act as your bodies."

After stuffing the pillows into their beds, Opal quietly snuck them out of the quarantine room.

* * *

After making sure Nurse Rachet wasn't around, they got into an elevator.

"Now, in order to get out, we need to go down three floors, and we gotta use a different one each time." Opal told them.

"Gotcha." said Jay.

She pushed the down button, and the elevator closed, and went down. When it stopped, they all got off and waited for another one.

"What level is this?" asked Kai, looking around.

"Actually Kai we call these wards. This one's the geriatric ward." Opal informed.

"Geriatric?" asked Cole confused.

"That's the type of medicine that pertains to the elderly." Zane explained.

Suddenly they heard a thump. Opal quickly hurried to the scene with Ninja following.

"Opal what're you doing?" asked Lloyd.

When she got to where the noise came from she saw an elderly man had fallen.

"Are you all right, sir?" Opal asked helping the man up.

"I tripped, and I think I hit my head." the man told him.

She pressed the button on the wall, which alerted the nurse assigned to him. He came right away.

"He tripped and fell, and thinks he hit his head." she told him.

"Got it covered." said the other nurse.

She and the Ninja made their way back to the elevators. When an empty one opened, they went down another floor.

"You sure were quick back there, Opal." complimented Cole.

"Thanks, to be a nurse you gotta be." she replied.

When they got to the next floor, they got out and waited for another one. As they waited to they heard a scream.

This time it was the Ninja's instincts that kicked in first.

"What's going on?" asked Lloyd.

"Is someone in trouble?" wondered Nya.

"No, that's the sound of a mommy in the making. This is the maternity ward." Opal explained.

She went around the corner, and saw a pregnant with her husband walking against the wall.

"I'm scared, honey." she cried.

"We're gonna get through this." he husband comforted.

"Is everything okay?" Opal asked the couple.

"I can't do this." said the woman in pain.

"How long has it been since the last contraction?"

"Three minutes." answered the husband.

"Don't worry, miss it won't be much longer." Opal comforted.

She got the couple some help, and the woman was admitted to a room.

She then returned to the Ninja, who got back in the elevator.

"Just one more floor."

"How'd you calm that woman down?" asked Nya.

"When calming down a patient, you remain calm yourself, and try to get them help as soon as possible." Opal explained.

When they got to the third floor, the Ninja could tell what floor it was.

"Well judging by all the bright colors, and pictures of rainbows and stars, this is where you keep the kids." observed Lloyd.

"Correct, we call it pediatrics." said Opal.

She pushed a button and they all waited. Then they heard whimpering. A little girl in a pink hospital gown was wandering around.

"Hey, where are you going?" Opal asked her.

"I'm trying to find my mommy and daddy so I can go home." said the girl.

Opal looked at the girl's hospital bracelet, and then spoke again.

"Well Erica, aren't you getting tired of those sore throats all the time?"

"Yes."

"I know surgery can be scary, but the doctor's gonna take great care of you. And trust me on that." Opal told her.

"Okay." said Erica.

After taking her back to her room, Opal dashed back, and got in the elevator with the others.

"Nice job handling that little girl." Kai praised.

"Thanks, you gotta be that way with kids."

When they reached the last floor, they made their way towards the back with anyone seeing.

"Okay, so I do we find the Plague Doctor?" asked Jay.

"We just go where all the ambulances are going." replied Zane.

"But in what?" wondered Cole.

"In one of these." said Opal referring to an empty ambulance.

Cole was both surprised and impressed, Opal sure knew the hospital.

They all piled into the ambulance, and with Nya at the wheel and the siren on zoomed away from the hospital.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	10. Pandemic

**Chapter 9: Pandemic**

 **Guest: Thanks for helping me catch my mistake, and in some places code yellow is code for a missing patient**

 **King of Music 2019: Thx**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago: "They're not leaving and that is final." "Such chaos, such fear, perfect." "I'm getting you guys out of here."**

* * *

Back on The Plague Doctor's ship, Harumi has just opened her eyes. She felt confused and groggy.

"What happened, where am I?" she asked tiredly.

Once she fully opened her eyes, and looked around, and saw she and the others were tied up in a strange room.

Then she remembered where they were.

"Everyone, wake up!" she cried. The other began to wake up.

"What's going on?" wondered Dareth.

"What happened?" questioned Misako.

"The last thing I remember we were fighting doctors and nurses." said Master Wu.

"And then nothing." finished Skylor.

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal Dr. Rogers, Nurse Payne, and Dr. Maul.

"Ah, I see you're awake." observed Dr. Rogers.

"What have you done?" asked Harumi.

"You've missed quite a lot while you were sleeping." answered Nurse Payne.

"Almost all of Ninjago has come down with RPD." added Dr. Maul.

"You won't get away with this." Master Wu threatened.

"(Chuckles), foolish man, I already have." Dr. Rogers replied, and he and his staff left.

"If only the Ninja could help." wished Dareth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ninja and Opal were riding in the ambulance getting closer to the Plague Doctor's location. Outside they saw people being loaded into ambulances, and being driven away.

"Once we stop him, what are we gonna do about all the people who are infected?" asked Jay.

"I don't know, but there's gotta be something we can do." said Cole.

"There might be a way." Opal piped up.

"What do you mean Opal?" questioned Nya.

"If you're going to create a virus, you always have to create some type of antidote, just in case the creator gets infected themselves." Opal explained.

"So if there is an antidote, The Plague Doctor must have it." declared Lloyd.

"Look." said Opal, stopping the ambulance. They all looked up, and saw The Plague Doctor's blimp.

"Well we found it, now how do we get up there?" wondered Zane.

They all looked around, and saw some hospital helicopters coming down in the small village.

"That's how." said Nya.

After they got out of the ambulance, they went over to a grounded helicopter.

"Excuse me, but is there any chance you'd trade the helicopter for the ambulance?" Opal asked the two workers.

The two looked at each other, and at their surroundings.

"Well we are closer to to the local hospital than the city one." said the man.

"We'll take it." said the woman.

After getting the keys, the Ninja and Opal piled into the helicopter, this time Nya drove. When they got close enough to the climb, they used the helicopter's portable ladder to get to it.

"Sir, we've got intruders outside." informed a nurse.

"Everyone hang onto something, Dr. Maul try and shake them off." Dr. Rogers ordered.

Everyone held onto their seats, the walls, and equipment, as Dr. Maul shook the blimp violently.

Master Wu and the others got tossed all around, while outside the Ninja and Opal struggled to stay on.

"Oh my." she said, trying to hold on.

Suddenly she lost her balance, slipped, and almost fell!

"Opal!" shouted Cole.

He quickly jumped down after her, and his teammates caught him by his foot, while Cole grabbed Opal's hand. His RX powers activated, causing his to hold on extra tight. Then they both got pulled up.

"(Whew), thanks Cole." replied Opal gratefully.

"No problem." he told her.

The two stared at each other for a solid minute, then Kai spoke.

"Uh sorry to interrupt, but we do have a plot to stop." he reminded them.

"Right, let's get them." ordered Cole.

They all burst through the door, and began attacking.

"The Ninja, I thought you were on bed rest." remarked Dr. Rogers.

"Well some recover fast than others." Cole told him, as they fought.

Though Opal wasn't a fighter, she managed to keep herself out of trouble, while also dodging the nurses and doctors attempt to grab her. She managed to get into the room where the others were being held hostage.

"Opal, you're here." said Misako.

"Yep, I broke the Ninja out. Are you all okay?" she asked, as she began untying them.

"They sedated us, but we're all right." answered Dareth, as Opal helped him up.

"You think we'll be okay to fight?" asked Harumi.

"You should, sedation doesn't last that long." Opal explained.

The others came from the room, and began helping the Ninja fight.

"We know you have some sort of antidote, doctor. Just make this easier for us and just hand it over and give up." said Cole, as he kept swinging at Dr. Rogers.

"Ha, give up, a good doctor never gives up." replied Dr. Rogers, as he punched Cole, causing him to fall.

But as he got up, a wave of nausea hit him.

"Oh no." he whispered.

As the Plague Doctor looked at the scene he saw what was happening to Cole was happening to the other Ninja.

Kai began coughing a lot, Jay's head began hurting, Zane's body began locking up, Lloyd began feeling really dizzy, and Nya began to feel extremely weak. The Plague Doctor chuckled evilly.

"Feeling sick again, are we Ninja?"

The others tried to help the Ninja up, and Dr. Rogers turned around, and started setting sights on the city. Cole looked up, and around and saw the control panel for the blimp. Keeping his last meal down, he slowly got up, and he did some Spinjutzu over to the panel, and then using his RX powers, he slammed his fists down on it, causing the blimp to fly out of control!

Everyone yelled, shrieked, and shouted as they fell towards the ground. As Dr. Rogers held onto a panel, Cole tackled him down. As they struggled, Cole pulled the antidote out of his lab coat pocket.

"Ha, so you did have an antidote." he said.

Before Dr. Rogers could fight to get it back, the blimp landed on an inflatable bounce pad. Everyone staggered out, and paramedics and police officers hurried to the scene.

The police took away the Plague Doctor's minions and himself, and the paramedics tended to the Ninja, and their allies. Opal looked around, and found Cole stumbling around.

"Cole are you okay?" she asked, hurrying over to him.

"I'm not feeling that great anymore." Cole replied.

Thinking quickly, Opal got the Ninja and the others help. Each of them were put on a gurney, and put into ambulances. Opal told the drivers to take them to Ninjago General Hospital.

She got into the ambulance with Cole. As they rode Cole spoke.

"Opal." he whispered.

Opal leaned over, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm right here." she said.

"Take...this." he told her before passing out.

And in her hand was a test tube filled with a green liquid.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	11. Treatment Options

**Chapter 10: Treatment Options**

 **King of Music 2019: Probably nothing, and thx**

 **Guest: Thx**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

 **Previously on Ninjago: "You won't get away with this." "I already have." "Some recover faster than others." "Take...this."**

* * *

Cole slowly opened his eyes, to see he was staring at a white ceiling. As he breathed he realized something, his nose wasn't stuffy and he didn't feel as sick as he felt earlier. As he sat up, and looked around he realized he and his friends were back in the hospital.

But they weren't in the quarantine room they were originally in, but in a regular hospital room. He tried to get out of bed, but saw he was attached to an IV. Slowly all the other Ninja woke up.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Kai.

The last thing any of them remember was fighting the Plague Doctor and his minions, being in a crashing blimp, and then blacking out. Suddenly the door opened and Opal came in. She was glad to see they were all awake.

"Thank goodness, you guys are awake." she said.

"Opal, what happened?" Kai asked again.

"Did we stop the Plague Doctor?" wondered Nya.

"How long have we been out?" questioned Zane.

"What about all the other people?" added Lloyd.

"Are we all better?" Jay blurted out.

"What happened to the antidote?" wondered Cole.

"Please one at a time." said Opal. And she began explaining.

"You successfully stopped the Plague Doctor, Commissioner Stevens and his officers arrested him and his minions. You all collapsed from the symptoms and you've been out since yesterday afternoon. But Cole, you gave me the antidote, which I gave to Dr. Pierce. You and everyone else infected got the vaccine, and is being treated right now."

"But how did you cure me, and how did I get sick?" Wondered Zane.

"With this." answered Opal, holding a green computer chip.

"To infect robots, the Plague Doctor created a digital copy of his virus. We removed it."

"So he also made a computer virus." joked Jay.

"You all should be cleared to go in a few days." informed Opal.

The Ninja cheered.

"And this also means I can take this off now."

And she took off her surgical mask, so the Ninja could see her real face.

Cole was surprised, Opal was very pretty.

"But what happened with Nurse Rachet?" Nya asked her.

"Well when we got back to the hospital yesterday, things were so busy she didn't say anything right away. But I'll be hearing from her soon enough." Opal replied.

"If it's all the same Opal, you were a great nurse to us." Cole told her.

"Thanks."

Suddenly the door opened, and Nurse Rachet escorted in the Ninja's friends.

"Ninja, you have visitors." she told them.

As Ninja greeted them, Nurse Rachet walked inside, and looked at Opal.

"Lancaster." she said very sternly.

Opal gulped then faced her.

"Yes, Nurse Rachet?"

"I need a word with you, outside, now." she told her.

"Yes, ma'am."

And the two went outside into the hallway. Nurse Rachet faced Opal, with her arms crossed.

"You broke the Ninja out of the hospital." she said.

"Yes, Nurse Rachet." Opal replied.

"So you went against my orders, helped quarantined patients escape, and stole an ambulance."

"Yes, Nurse Rachet. But I only did it because Ninjago was in trouble, and the Ninja were the only ones who could save it. But I'm ready to face the consequences. I'll go clean out my locker." said Opal, as she started to leave.

"Hold it, I'm not done talking yet." Nurse Rachet told her.

Opal went back to her spot, and faced her.

"I don't like that you went against my orders, Lancaster. But I have to say I've trained many nurses over the years, and they've all had thoughts about doing it. But you were the first one to actually do it, that took guts." Nurse Rachet told her.

Opal was surprised.

"And as head nurse, I'm always willing to have a nurse who has guts and not afraid to do what's best for the patients."

"So that does that mean you're not firing me?" Opal asked hopefully.

"If I was, would I be giving you these?" asked Nurse Rachet, giving her some pink scrubs.

Opal couldn't believe her eyes.

"Nurse Rachet you really mean it?"

"I'd be honored to have a nurse like you on my staff." Nurse Rachet told her smiling.

Opal then took the scrubs, and stared at them. Then she looked back up at Nurse Rachet.

"Thank you, Nurse Rachet."

"Now get changed, there's work to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

And Opal left to get dressed.

Back in the room, the others were curious as to what happened.

"I hope Nurse Rachet wasn't too hard on Opal." hoped Lloyd.

"Well if she did get fired, I'm going to personally make sure they re-hire her." Cole declared.

The others looked at him with a knowing look. A while Opal came back in wearing her pink scrubs.

"Opal you scrubs are different." Misako pointed out.

"You're wearing pink scrubs. You said actual nurses wear those." said Cole.

"Which I am." said Opal proudly.

"Nurse Rachet didn't fire you?" asked Jay.

"No, while she wasn't happy I disobeyed her, she admired that I had the guts to do what was right." Opal explained.

"Congratulations." said Skylor.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind, you'll have to leave the room now. I have to go over the Ninja's vitals." Opal told them.

"Of course, Opal, I mean Nurse Lancaster." said Harumi.

And they all left the room, as Opal got started.

* * *

As the days went by the Ninja slowly recovered. On their last day at the hospital they were watching a news broadcast by Gayle Gossip.

"It looks like another victory for the Ninja, as people are recovering from RPD. The evil Plague Doctor and his accomplices are currently detained in Kryptarium Prison. Here's a clip of their arrest." she announced.

The screen showed Dr. Rogers being pulled away in handcuffs.

"You can never truly stop me, my virus will live on!" he declared.

"Looks like the guy's gonna experience how we felt being locked up." said Zane.

Nurse Rachet came into the room.

"All right Ninja, your blood and oil work came back clean, Zane your scans were good, and there's no trace of the virus left. Looks like you're ready to be discharged." she informed.

The Ninja cheered.

"And your friends dropped these off for you." she said, giving them their ninja suits.

After they were back in their regular clothes, Cole realized there was something he needed to do.

"I'll be right back guys." he said.

"Where are you going?" wondered Nya.

"There's just something I gotta go." Cole answered.

"More like someone he wants to say goodbye to." said joked Jay.

The others chuckled.

After Cole left the room, he saw a doctor.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Nurse Opal Lancaster is?" he asked her.

"She's on the maternity floor." the doctor answered.

Cole got in the elevator, and rode up to that floor.

When he got there, he looked around, and found Opal in the nursery. She was putting a baby girl in a cradle. Cole carefully knocked on the glass to get her attention. She looked up, and walked outside.

"Cole, hello. Nurse Rachet told me you and the others were being discharged today. When I was done here I was gonna come and help." she told him.

"Great, listen, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of us and helping stop the Plague Doctor." said Cole, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was no problem, that's what a nurse does."

"I was wondering, whenever you're not busy here, would you want to do something?" he asked her.

Opal couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to talk, but her voice got caught in her throat.

But before she could find it again, her beeper went off. She looked at it and saw it was from Nurse Rachet.

"Nurse Rachet wants me to help escort the Ninja out." she told him.

"Then I guess we better get downstairs." said Cole.

They went down the elevator, and after grabbing a spare wheelchair. She rolled Cole to the ER, where the others were waiting for them.

"And Cole to answer your question, I would like that very much." Opal replied.

Cole smiled at her and she smiled back. And she joined them as other nurses wheeled the Ninja out of the hospital.

 **The End, thank you all 4 your reviews.**


End file.
